nightfall_cryptic_unofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightfall: Cryptic
Nightfall: Cryptic is a horror-sandbox game developed by Outsider Entertainment, published by Puzzle Box Productions and designed by Isaac Tessman and Toshiko Games' Justin Wolfe. It follows aspiring cryptozoologist and paranormal investigator Vic Wolfe as he travels to Wantapa County in search for evidence of the supernatural. Nightfall: Cryptic is a wide-open sandbox game where the player controls Vic in the town of Wantapa and its neighboring regions. While third person by default, it is possible to toggle to first person at any time with the press of a button. First person mode is helpful for interior areas or seeing smaller details. The primary goal of the game is to uncover supernatural legends hidden throughout the game's environment. Legends come in a few categories, including: *Locations *Cryptids *People *Beings *Objects *Phenomena Vic uses an array of tools in his expedition, most commonly a flashlight and a camera. The camera can be used to capture both video and photographic evidence of the legends. He also uses his laptop to research and view collected data, and a survival knife to scavenge supplies. Other tools include a DNA sample kit, plaster, a map, binoculars, and an EMF Meter. The player's health and stamina are collectively measured by a single energy bar. Some legends and other hazards will deplete this bar, as will elongated exposure to the elements. Dispersed throughout the world are 4 base camps. These include a bed and breakfast in Dasoonag, a hotel in the outer city, a duning camp in the desert, and a campsite in Pine County. When depleted of energy, Vic will respawn here. Another gameplay mechanic is travel. From the start of the game, Vic has access to his SUV which can travel any terrain with ease. The SUV will usually spawn nearby whenever Vic stays at a base camp. The SUV also serves as the main base of the game, as it is where all of you items are stored when not in your backpack. Different types of boats are available for rent at the marina, as well as other types of all-terrain vehicles including dirt-bikes and dune buggies. Since there is no currency mechanic in Cryptic, these vehicles are available for use at all times. Hitchhiking is available in the city, and when you do so you will take control of the driver until Vic exits. Aside from the main objective of uncovering all legends hidden throughout the game's world, a variety of side-quests are available. These are normally assigned by NPCs, but some are given by diving into the lore of a specific area. Some of these are "dungeon crawler" varieties, where you must progress through a linear area by solving puzzles and sometimes avoiding enemies. A side-quest commissioned from the start of the game is the Visual Oddities side quest, where you fill a photo gallery by photographing roadside attractions, disturbing imagery, and other odd items that are not quite enough to be classified as legends, based on minimal information. Bored of medical school, supernatural enthusiast Vic Wolfe travels to the city of Wantapa County, Oklahoma, a town with an enormous reputation for urban legends, to kick off his career as a cryptozoologist and paranormal/alien investigator. The game takes place in the fictitious town of Wantapa County, Oklahoma. There are seven sub-areas, called Regions, of the game: *Downtown Wantapa (City) *The Flats (Suburbs) *Saguaro Dunes (Desert) *Pine Mountains (Forest) *Dasoonag (Coastal Small Town) *Wizzly World (Boardwalk Park) *Sigma Township (Rural) Wiki-wordmark.png|The game's Logo VicW.png|Artwork of Vic Wolfe Category:Browse